There are a number of convention bottle and cap assemblies for selectively dispensing one beverage (or a powder) into another beverage. Typically, these bottle and cap assemblies perform unreliably and/or are complex and expensive to manufacture.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,055 provides a dispensing cap system for dispensing a supplement material through a bottle neck opening and into the bottle. An exemplary embodiment includes a cap member configured for connection to beverage bottle necks of different sizes. A seal member is arranged to provide a liquid seal against the neck opening. A valve member passes through a storage member attached to the cap member, and is configured for movement between a storage position and a dispensing position, in which passage is permitted of the supplement material from the storage member into the bottle. A nipple member may be positioned over the valve member to allow the bottle contents to be utilized or consumed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,523 provides a flavor enhancing mechanism for bottled water, club soda, and bland liquid comestibles. The flavor enhancing mechanism includes a bottle cap containing a flexible bellows. The bellows is generally transparently clear, flexible plastic. The bottle cap and bellows are mounted upon a bottle containing a liquid comestible, whose flavor is to be enhanced. The bellows contains concentrates of fruit juices and/or other natural flavors. The bottle cap is designed to be screw threaded or snap fitted onto the standard lip portion of glass or plastic drinking containers. Upon application of a downward force, the flavor enhancers are squeezed from the flexible bellows, and injected downwardly into the bland liquid substances held in the bottle.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,434,519 provides a container and a cap. The cap seals a container while providing a separate internal storage area for liquid or power contents. A seal disposed at the bottom of the cap ensures that the storage area contents remain fresh and sterile until the cap is rotated to release the seal. The clockwise rotation and threaded engagement of the storage area with the lower cylindrical collar and the upper cylindrical collar releases the seal from the bottom of the cap, while centrifugal forces within the cap urge the storage area contents into the container.
US 2003/0072850 provides a drink mix dispenser including a reservoir for drink mix and a stopper for the reservoir, all incorporated into a bottle cap. The stopper and reservoir are relatively moveable within the bottle cap, which is in turn secured to a bottle. By simple manipulations like twisting the cap onto a bottle or pushing/pulling a cap attachment, the stopper reveals an aperture within the reservoir for drink mix to be dispensed from. The all inclusive bottle caps may be provided separately from or in combination with reusable drink containers, saving storage space and creating far reduced container waste.
Finally, US 2015/0144656 provides a dispensing cap for attaching to a container, which includes a dispensing chamber having an interior compartment for holding an ingredient to be dispensed into the container. The top end of the dispensing chamber has a flexible diaphragm and an actuator button and the lower end of the dispensing chamber is connected to a movable cone-shaped member. The dispensing chamber includes a threaded bottle cap for attaching the container to the dispensing cap. A vertical shaft includes four rectangular shaped vanes which engage and push the cone-shaped member at the bottom of the dispensing chamber. This causes the cone-shaped member to move to an open position and thereby form a dispensing opening in the bottom of the interior compartment of the dispensing chamber so that the ingredient housed within the compartment freely passes through the dispensing opening and into the container.
Again, these bottle and cap assemblies typically perform unreliably and/or are complex and expensive to manufacture. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a bottle and cap assembly for selectively dispensing one beverage (or a powder) into another beverage.